There is an inkjet head that ejects ink flowing into a plurality of grooves arranged in a piezoelectric member through a shear mode deformation of the piezoelectric member. In such an inkjet head, electrodes are formed on side walls of the grooves to sandwich the piezoelectric member. If a voltage is applied to a pair of electrodes that sandwich the piezoelectric member, the piezoelectric member is deformed. The inkjet head deforms the piezoelectric member to change pressure in the grooves to thereby eject the ink.
In the inkjet head with the foregoing configuration, as the piezoelectric member constituting the side wall of a groove that ejects ink is deformed, one side wall of each of two adjacent grooves to the groove is also deformed. Thus, it is possible that the ink is undesirably ejected from the two adjacent grooves. In an attempt to address this problem, there is an inkjet head that enables the ink to flow into every other groove.
The foregoing inkjet head inputs a driving waveform to the electrodes, respectively formed in a plurality of grooves of which the ink flows into, via a common electrode, and inputs a driving waveform corresponding to print data to the electrodes respectively formed in a plurality of grooves into which no ink flows. However, in a case in which the driving waveform is input from one driving circuit that drives the common electrode, a voltage drop which is generated in impedance of the common electrode and the driving circuit varies depending on the number of the piezoelectric members that are driven simultaneously. As a result, it is possible that a difference is generated in the driving waveforms input to the electrodes according to the print data. Thus, it is possible to impair reliability of print.